


puppy love

by parknpeach



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, M/M, jihoon has a husky, woojin as the Biggest Dog Person Ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parknpeach/pseuds/parknpeach
Summary: Woojin has had an extreme interest in dogs ever since the beginning of time, and he's even more interested in dogs with owners that go by the name of Park Jihoon.





	puppy love

Woojin would like to think of himself as a dog person. 

It’s an easy question really, to choose between demure, sophisticated cats and loyal and playfully adorable dogs. At least to Woojin, the answer is clear. He’d much rather deal with an overexcited puppy than have to face human interaction sometimes. 

So when he’s faced a husky with the most beautiful coat of fur he’s ever seen, he’s entranced by the how majestic it looks. It’s not an adult husky quite yet, seeing how it’s still a small puppy that barely comes up to Woojin’s calves. Woojin’s awed by how tame it seems to be, staring at him with a pair of ice-cold eyes that Woojin should be afraid of, but all his mind can seem to think of is how much he wants to sink his hands into the fluff on the back of the husky. 

His plans however, are kind of thawed when he finds himself landing butt first on the pavement, an extra weight on him as the husky settles itself right on Woojin’s torso, nuzzling itself into Woojin’s chest. 

Woojin lets out a chuckle in joy, hands immediately moving to cup the husky’s face and run his hands through its fur. 

“Well hello there, where’s your owner?” The husky lets out a little whine in response, as if it could understand Woojin’s question. He instinctively searches the puppy for a collar, or any trace of it having an owner, but to no avail. 

“Well, guess we gotta help you find your owner huh?” Woojin says as he looks down at the husky, propping himself up using his elbows. The husky looks back at him with the most heartwarming eyes ever, as if understanding that returning him to his owner would mean his playtime would be over. “Dammit, if you look at me with those eyes, how am I supposed to return you to your owner?” Woojin sighs as he pats the husky on the head, and the puppy’s eyes almost instinctively light up as it sticks out its tongue in bliss. 

As Woojin gets up, the husky bounds around, going in and out between Woojin’s legs as he tries to take a step, and Woojin lets out a laugh at the sensation of fur rubbing against his ankles. “You’re too cute,” Woojin mumbles as he bends down to give the husky a head rub, which the husky seems to like, seeing how it nudges Woojin’s hand with its nose after he’s done. 

Woojin decides to walk around the block in search of the husky’s owner, thinking about all the ways he could lecture the owner about how irresponsible it was of him to even leash the husky, let alone a puppy as cute as this one. If I had a puppy like this, I’d never be able to let him out of my sight, Woojin thinks as he stares down at the puppy trailing alongside him. 

Come to think of it, the puppy was pretty tame and obedient though, and it didn’t seem like it was going to run away from Woojin anytime soon, so maybe Woojin should cut the owner some slack for having brought up the puppy this well. 

“Killer!” Woojin hears someone shout as he whips his head around to find the location of the voice. He finds someone with blonde hair running towards them like a maniac, wielding something long and shiny in his hand. 

Wait, what, a killer? A killer what? On the loose? Oh my God, dear Heavens, I’m not ready to die this young, please give me more time on this sad Earth, I haven’t even been able to get my own puppy yet- Heck, if it’s my time to go please just save this puppy it’s definitely not his time to go- 

“Killer!” The blonde guy comes to a halt in front of Woojin, legs buckling and causing him to land on his knees, panting as he kneels down on the pavement. The husky bounds up to the man, excitedly nuzzling his nose into the man’s neck as mystery man tries to catch his breath. 

Taking a good look at the man’s features, Woojin can only let his jaw drop as he takes in the man’s porcelain skin and his extremely striking features, rosy cheeks and ruby red lips as he tries to regain his composure. What shocks Woojin even more is when the man looks up to meet his eyes, and he’s met with the most gorgeous pair of eyes he’s ever seen- heck, this guy’s eyes fucking sparkle, and Woojin is being a hundred percent serious. 

“Wait, killer? Where? What’s going on, where’s the killer?” Woojin is extremely confused, as he tries to understand the situation he’s in right now, staring at the husky pad around the man, giving occasional licks to the man’s face. Woojin feels a slight sense of betrayal at how the husky seems to be friendly towards another stranger as well, making himself seem not so special after all. 

“No, no, I wasn’t shouting for a killer, I meant to call her name,” The man gestures at the husky that has made its home between the man’s knees, “But I guess it came out weird because I was running and shouting her name at the same time.” 

“Oh, how rude of me, I’m Jihoon, Park Jihoon, and this is my dog, Kira.” Jihoon shoots Woojin a shy grimace, and Woojin feels his insides churn a little.

What the heck, is this what people call love at first sight? All his life, Woojin’s only ever known affection towards two things, one being puppies and two being his family, and now he’s all feeling these weird emotions for a stranger that doesn’t even know his name? 

“Um, hello? Are you okay? Your face seems a little red.” The next thing Woojin registers is Jihoon being all up in his face, a warm hand pressed to his forehead. Woojin feels his face heat up even more as he jumps away from Jihoon. He feels a little bad as he sees something flit across Jihoon’s eyes that might be hurt, and he sees Jihoon’s sweater covered hand left there in the air as it slowly drops back to his side. 

“Uh, yeah I’m fine, so, uh that’s your dog right?” Woojin stammers as he forces out an awkward laugh, hand moving to the back of his neck instinctively, taking a few tiny steps back at a time as his reflex to run away from human interaction kicks back into him, much less a human that he actually finds extremely attractive, and owns a dog, if he might add.

“Yeah, oh right, thank you so much for bringing Kira, uh around I guess, is it possible if I uh, get your number so that I could treat you to something sometime? It’s alright if you don’t want to, I understand this is a really weird situation to be in but I just feel really guilty that I wasn’t able to keep track of where he went when I just took his leash out for a second, and he’s a really hyper puppy too so I’m sure he must have caused a ton of trouble to you--” Jihoon rambles on and on, head increasingly getting lower as if the pavement held the script he was talking off of. “Oops. I’m rambling aren’t I.” 

Cute, Woojin thinks as he chuckles.

“I, I’m sorry?” Jihoon squeaks as his head whips up, sparkling eyes meeting Woojin’s own.

“What. Oh my God, I’m so sorry, did I just say that out loud, I’m really sorry I’m just really bad at this,” Woojin gestures wildly with his hands, “human interaction thing? Anyway I really didn’t mean to make things awkward between the two of us but it’s just really weird because you’re also the first human I’ve found remotely attractive in these few years-- Oh my God you know what, I’m embarrassing myself further the more I speak aren’t I.” Woojin groans and buries his face in his hands.

There you’ve gone and done it, you idiot, spoilt the first chance you’ve possibly ever had in what, five years? Now you’ll be an puppy man for the rest of your life, see even that phrase sounds weird, loser. Actually, no, you know what, this man is probably way out of your league. I mean, his eyes fucking sparkle, there’s no way he isn’t taken, or doesn’t have rows of people pining for him anyway. Yes that’s right loser now take your sorry ugly ass out of this place and save yourself from being embarrassed further. 

“I mean, it’s good to know that the attraction is mutual.” 

Woojin whips his head up just in time, to see the tips of Jihoon’s ears turn red as the blonde dips his head down to face the floor, fingers digging into his sweater covered palm. 

The two of them stand in stunned silence for a while, before Woojin finally garners up all the courage he’s been saving up for the past lonely 5 years of his life to hand Jihoon his phone. 

“Um. If you’d like to, you can save your contact in my phone, and we could, go out? For something? One day? If you’d like to? I guess?” Woojin stammers and wonders how those brave souls in K-dramas ever confess to their crushes without letting their inner butterflies arise in their speech. 

“Sure,” Jihoon squeaks out as he meekly accepts the phone from Woojin, keying in his details as fast as he could before handing it back with both hands. 

“I gotta get going now. Um, see you around? I guess?” Woojin flashes Jihoon a smile that he hopes come across as friendly and not predatory. 

“Yeah, yeah, see you around.” Jihoon’s cheeks rise up in a shy smile, the apples of his cheeks becoming more prominent than ever, and Woojin honestly wants to cup Jihoon’s face in his hands and kiss the apples of his cheeks over and over and over again until he’s flushed a pretty pink. 

“Cmon Kira, let’s go.” Jihoon ushers the husky over, but Kira seems to have other plans as she bounds over to Woojin, nudging Woojin’s calves before looking up at him with the exact sparkly eyes like her owner has, as if pleading for a last head rub before they separate. 

Of course, Woojin, being absolute shit at resisting those puppy eyes, bends down to comply with the puppy’s wants, chuckling as Kira lets out a little sound of delight before padding back to Jihoon’s side. 

Woojin thinks the two of them standing side by side together, might be the softest thing he’s ever seen, even more as he looks at the way Jihoon’s palms are half covered by his overly large sweater and the way his soft blonde locks frame his face, making him look more ethereal than any other being Woojin’s seen. 

“I guess it’s a good thing that my dog likes you too, and I do hope you like his company too, because you’re going to be seeing a lot of each other in the future. Bye!” Jihoon grins, and Woojin thinks he might have missed it, but he’s very certain that Jihoon just flashed him a wink. 

Woojin thinks his legs might give out on him as his mind keeps replaying Jihoon’s flirtatious yet innocent wink over and over again in slow motion as he dramatically looks up to the sky for answers to the questions that he has at this moment.

And this is why, Park Woojin calls himself a dog person.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was supposed to be a 600 word drabble but somehow ended up being 1.9k, i'm not ashamed. i hope you like it though, do let me know what you thought about this!


End file.
